


First Steps

by BlackRook, ShatrisLerran



Series: Долго и счастливо. Роман в фанфиках [2]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Легенда закончилась, и началась история. События на Феззане в августе 3-го года НР (в первый месяц после смерти кайзера Райнхарда)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_26 июля 3-го НР (803-го года РК) скончался Его Величество кайзер Райнхард I, основатель династии Лоэнграммов. Легенда закончилась, и началась история._

 

*******

_Феззан, август 3-го года НР_

Ее Величество Хильдегарде, вдовствующая императрица Новой Империи, сидела за столом в своем новом кабинете и смотрела на разложенные бумаги. Третий день после похорон — Империя больше не может ждать, пока у нее высохнут слезы. И с распорядком дня младенцев Империя тоже считаться не желает. Впрочем, молоко у Хильды пропало еще раньше… Так, всё, хватит. Если она хочет проводить с Алеком хотя бы несколько часов в день, на жалость к себе у нее точно нет времени. Работать.

Прежде всего, надо довести до конца этот балаган с Изерлонской Демократической Республикой. Ее представители уже давно сидят на Феззане, под присмотром то ли Валена, то ли Мюллера, надо с ними наконец встретиться. Согласовать сроки передачи Изерлона и Хайнессена, утвердить принципиальные моменты будущего соглашения… То, что Хайнессен превратится в демократическую автономию, в общем-то, к лучшему — туда ему и дорога, неисправный атомный реактор, а не планета, — но с остальными Новыми землями надо что-то делать. Возрождать должность генерал-губернатора вряд ли стоит, но кого-то же надо туда назначить, а кого, и с какими полномочиями? Это сейчас там тихо, но волнения могут вспыхнуть  в любой момент, нужен человек, который сможет с ними справиться. И не просто силой, надо налаживать взаимодействие с республиканцами, в автономии и за ее пределами… Вален или Мюллер? У обоих есть опыт работы в Новых землях, но кто лучше подходит? Увы, Хильда не так хорошо, как ей бы хотелось, представляла себе сильные и слабые стороны ближайшего окружения Райнхарда. А в детали последних событий на Хайнессене вообще не вникала, ее одолевали другие заботы… и это надо исправить. Она сделала себе пометку в рабочем блокноте — запросить соответствующие документы у контр-адмирала Фернера, наверняка в военном министерстве все есть, а если и нет, рассказ самого Фернера тоже будет полезен.

Хильда вздохнула, глядя на следующий пункт в списке первоочередных вопросов. Военное министерство тоже осталось без начальника. Как ни странно, оно пока безукоризненно работает, но это ненадолго… Вален? Кесслер? Или нет смысла назначать нового военного министра, лучше сразу все ведомство реформировать, ведь война-то наконец кончилась? Совсем кончилась. И мир и единство, к сожалению, несли с собой не только радости, но и проблемы. Беспорядки могли вспыхнуть не только в Новых Землях, сам имперский флот мог стать опасен. Они привыкли воевать под командованием военного гения, сверкавшего, как звезда, — а теперь был мир, и женщина и младенец на троне… Армия могла развалиться, могла выйти из-под контроля, и удержать ее мог только Ураганный Волк. Получается, что снимать его с поста Главнокомандующего флотом сейчас нельзя, как бы он ни был нужен в правительстве. Может, Хильде удастся уговорить папу остаться в министерстве хотя бы на год? Хотя Министерство внутренних дел тоже нужно хотя бы переименовывать — ведь у них теперь единая Империя, все дела так или иначе внутренние…

Ее Величество еще раз пробежалась глазами по всему списку. В любом случае, прежде чем решать что-то  с новыми назначениями, сначала нужно исполнить последнюю волю Его Величества. Да… Первый и, наверное, последний раз в истории Рейсхфлота будет семь действующих флот-адмиралов. Семь! Воображение тут же услужливо выдало Хильде картинку — семь флот-адмиралов во главе с Миттермайером, плащи в цвета радуги… Невольно вырвался смешок. Идея хорошая, но, увы, неосуществимая — все-таки верхушка имперской армии должна вызывать у подчиненных и подданных благоговейный трепет, а не идиотское хихиканье. А сочетание с черной имперской формой, скажем, желтого плаща даже самой Хильде казалось отвратительным, а она вроде бы не отличалась тонким вкусом. К тому же цвета спектра предполагают строгую иерархию — это во-первых, а во-вторых, синий все равно выпадает. Даже у Биттенфельда хватит такта понять, что синий плащ — это плохая идея, а не хватит, так найдется, кому объяснить. Да, шутки шутками, а проблему решать надо. Вот ведь дурацкая формальность, но без нее дальше никуда — церемонию надо провести, а на церемонии свежеиспеченные флот-адмиралы должны быть в соответствующей форме. Можно, конечно, изменить ритуал, но… это же завещание Райнхарда, значит все должно быть так, как было бы при нем.

Но кому же поручить подбор цветов? Нынешний министр двора слишком боится военных, чтобы решать что-то, что их настолько близко касается. Как же жаль, что Магдалена фон Вестфален осталась на Одине! Ладно, надо хотя бы дату церемонии назначить, а о цветах можно и позже подумать. Может, с Ее Высочеством посоветоваться, во время вечернего купания Алека….

Идея посоветоваться с графиней Грюневальд оказалась на редкость удачной, причем по многим причинам. Первый раз у Хильды и Аннерозе была нейтральная тема для беседы, тема, которая располагала к улыбкам больше, чем к слезам. И результат оказался вполне. «По крайней мере, в глазах не рябит», — сказала себе Хильда, глядя на выстроившихся в ряд семерых офицеров, шестеро из которых только что получили флот-адмиральский жезл из ее рук.

…Проще всего было с Кесслером — полная форма военной полиции включала в себя черную фуражку, так что и с цветом плаща вариантов особо не было. Железный Щит, в соответствии с прозвищем, получил серостальной — оттенок был достаточно темный, с отливом в синеву, так что не должен был вызывать ненужных ассоциаций. С рыжеволосыми адмиралами было сложнее, но в итоге Валену достался коричневый, Биттенфельду — темно-красный, а Айзенаху — темно-зеленый. Ну и фиолетовый у Меклингера, чтобы холодные цвета не остались совсем уж в меньшинстве. При желании то, что получилось, тоже можно было в каком-то смысле назвать радугой…

Доиграл гимн, по счастью так и не разбудивший Алека, мирно спавшего на руках у Аннерозе. Можно было его и не таскать на церемонию, но, в конце концов, это же его флот-адмиралы… «Зато ему легко будет их рисовать, когда подрастет, — невпопад подумалось Хильде. — Главное, чтоб карандаши нужных цветов в наборе были».


	2. Chapter 2

Две недели, о которых Юлиан Минц говорил Поплану в день смерти кайзера, было, конечно,  слишком оптимистичным прогнозом. Впрочем, мрачные предсказания адмирала Аттенборо тоже, к счастью, не оправдались — 2-го августа состоялись похороны Его Величества кайзера Райнхарда, а на 7-ое Юлиан был приглашен к Ее Величеству Хильдегарде. Достаточно времени, чтобы подготовиться — и чтобы начать нервничать.

Юлиан не стеснялся признаться себе в том, что перед встречей с кайзерин волновался куда больше, чем когда встречался с Райнхардом фон Лоэнграммом. В конце концов, Райнхарда они неплохо знали чуть ли не с Астарты — и не только его тактические приемы, но и особенности характера и системы ценностей. На этих особенностях и Ян, и позже сам Юлиан строили свою стратегию, и еще ни разу не ошиблись. О высших имперских адмиралах у них тоже имелось неплохое представление, как и о методах военного министра Оберштайна, а вот кайзерин, как оказалось, была загадкой.

Не составляло труда узнать, что, прежде чем стать супругой Райнхарда фон Лоэнграмма, она была его личным секретарем и даже какое-то время начальником штаба; что подданные встретили императорский брак с одобрением (а многие, если верить слухам, с еле сдерживаемым возгласом «наконец-то!»). Не вызывало сомнений, что она обладала неординарными способностями, но что она была за человек? За что боролась, во что верила? Считала ли, как и ее муж, что только тот достоин уважения, кто до конца сражается за свои идеалы, или ненавидела бессмысленное кровопролитие? Жаждала власти, свалившейся на нее, или тяготилась ею? Считала республиканскую демократию опасным заблуждением или верила, что и у бывших противников можно позаимствовать идеи на благо государства? У Юлиана были готовы десятки аргументов, но станет ли она его слушать?

— Станет, — отрезал адмирал Аттенборо, и Юлиан понял, что последнюю фразу произнес вслух. Дасти меж тем продолжил: — Тебя весь Изерлон слушал и парочка имперских адмиралов впридачу, не говоря уж о кайзере Райнхарде. С женщинами, правда, у тебя опыта маловато, но… Она ж не женщина, она императрица. Справишься.

 

Дасти не притворялся и не преувеличивал — если сам Юлиан все еще регулярно сомневался в своих силах, то Аттенборо давно отдавал себе отчет в том, кого они совместными усилиями воспитали.  
— Ты можешь им гордиться, — тихо сказал он начавшим появляться на небе звездам. — Из него вышел чудотворец похлеще тебя.

Но совсем не волноваться не получалось, тем более, аудиенция длилась уже несколько часов… Наконец Юлиан вернулся, и лицо у него было не довольное и не разочарованное, а… ошарашенное, что ли.  
— Ну?  
Встряхнул головой.  
— Вы знаете, вице-адмирал Аттенборо… Я только сейчас начал понимать, во что мы ввязались с созданием автономии.  
— Рассказывай.

Три месяца назад, когда противостояние выходило на финишную прямую, они знали, что главное — это получить согласие кайзера Райнхарда на создание автономии. И в идеале — конституции. О деталях никто не думал — ни они, ни император, что, впрочем, было естественно тогда. А вот кайзерин Хильдегарде о деталях не забывала.

  _— Все зависит от того, что вы хотите для будущей автономии, герр Минц. Если изоляции, в которой фактически пребывал Изерлон, то мы можем подписать все документы хоть завтра. Но вы ведь надеетесь распространить демократию по всей Империи, не так ли?_

 _— Ваше Величество, — покраснел, а она подняла ладонь, прерывая фразу._  
_— О перспективах конституционного строя мы поговорим позже, но для того, чтобы у этой идеи был шанс, автономия должна быть полноценной частью Нового Рейха, а не черной дырой, о которой все стараются забыть._  
_— Вы правы, Ваше Величество._  
_— К тому же я понимаю, что многие приверженцы республиканской демократии, особенно с территории бывшего Союза, будут стремиться к вам, это естественно. Но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы Хайнессен превратился в убежище для уголовных преступников._ _  
_— Нам тоже, Ваше Величество. Боюсь, нам своих хватит.__

В сухом остатке все сводилось к тому, что им предстояло разработать сотни страниц документов, регулирующих взаимоотношения демократической автономии с имперской властью.  
— Что ж, — протянул Дасти, — будем надеяться, между Изерлоном и Хайнессеном мы найдем достаточно крючкотворов для этой работы. Надо будет Мюраи спросить.  
Юлиан усмехнулся и наконец, похоже, расслабился.  
— И надо будет запросить документацию по Феззанскому доминиону в Старом Рейхе, может, оттуда можно будет взять что-нибудь полезное.  
— Да, возможно. Но ты мне на главный вопрос так и не ответил, кстати. Как тебе кайзерин? Удержит она Империю?  
— Еще как удержит, вице-адмирал.

_Много лет спустя в своих мемуарах Юлиан Минц писал, что, несмотря на то, что он с детства был так или иначе близок к политической элите, и год входил в правительство Изерлонской Республики, только после встречи с кайзерин Хильдегарде он начал понимать, что такое настоящая политика._

 

***

— Хильда, тебе не обязательно решать это сейчас, — Франц фон Мариендорф на мгновение коснулся руки дочери. — Это же не самое срочное?  
Она покачала головой.  
— Если мы на это пойдем, на разработку проекта уйдут годы. Решать надо сейчас.  
Отец с дочерью завтракали в небольшой гостиной, отделенной от детской тонкой перегородкой. Раннее утро было единственным временем, когда они могли спокойно поговорить вдвоем.

Граф Мариендорф по-прежнему исполнял обязанности министра внутренних дел, уйти в отставку ему пока не удавалось — сразу после императорской свадьбы снова началась война, потом Его Величество слег, всем было не до перестановок в правительстве…. А сейчас ситуация совсем изменилась, но его мнение оставалось прежним — во власти ему делать нечего. Хильда девочка сильная, она справится сама — только не прямо сейчас, когда у нее и секретаря-то толкового еще нет, а выговориться ей точно необходимо. А Франц фон Мариендорф всегда выслушивал свою девочку, и неважно, что ее волновало — соревнования по выездке или принятие конституции.

— Я так понимаю, наследник Яна Вэньли был убедителен?  
— Да, папа. Весьма.

Хильда не собиралась основывать свое мнение о Юлиане Минце на его юном возрасте — в конце концов, Райнхарда в свое время тоже считали сопляком и выскочкой, и многим это заблуждение стоило жизни. И Юлиан Минц явно был непрост, и личная встреча произвела впечатление на Хильду. Этот мальчик был способен на многое, и… Она не с кем не делилась этим наблюдением, но было очевидно — для Юлиана Минца война еще не кончилась. Он просто взял паузу, чтобы понять — с кем и как надо продолжать сражаться. И хорошо бы сделать так, чтобы по истечении этой паузы они оказались союзниками. Ведь если отбросить громкие слова на знаменах, Райнхард и лучшие люди бывшего Союза воевали за одно и то же — за справедливость, за защиту простых людей от произвола власть имущих, за равенство перед законом, за возможность каждого добиваться успеха согласно своим способностям, а не происхождению. Если бы Зигфрид Кирхайс не погиб тогда, если бы у власти в Союзе не оказался трусливый мерзавец, пляшущий под дудку терраистов... Война могла бы закончиться три года назад, и обе страны развивались бы в мире, беря друг у друга лучшее. Что ж, это еще можно было осуществить.

— Конституция может собрать в себе суть реформ Его Величества, и защитить то, что он сделал, от тех, кто пожелает это разрушить и вернуться к старым порядкам.  
— Возможно. Но среди твоих подданных найдется немало тех, кто будет придерживаться противоположного мнения.  
«Твоих подданных…» Хильда чуть не вздрогнула. Она и к роли супруги императора не успела привыкнуть, а теперь…  
— Я внимательно выслушаю все возражения, папа.

«Если они осмелятся сказать что-либо вслух», — продолжила она мысленно. Военного министра не было в живых, а были ли среди правительства и Генерального штаба еще люди, способные возражать монарху и предлагать непопулярные решения? Время покажет. Хотя все же жаль, что интересы Юлиана Минца сосредоточены только на демократической автономии — его таланты могли бы принести немало пользы Империи в целом.


	3. Chapter 3

_19 августа 3 НР_

Его высокопревосходительство главнокомандующий флота Вольфганг Миттермайер решительно пододвинул к себе очередную стопку с прошениями об отставке и прочими документами, которые требовали подписи. Последнее время флот-адмирал всерьез подумывал сократить свое факсимиле, поскольку количество бумаг все увеличивалось, к концу дня у Миттермайера ныла правая рука и крепло желание ставить какую-нибудь закорючку вместо фамилии. В ближайшем будущем предстояло подписать еще множество приказов о сокращениях, численность армии должна был существенно уменьшиться. Главнокомандующий немало времени проводил на совещаниях, посвященных реорганизации флотов и конверсионным проектам, его голова немного шла кругом, и он никак не мог совладать с потоком документов, обрушивающихся на его стол с регулярностью атак вражеского флота. И эта стопка прошений была лишь небольшой частью того, что следовало завизировать и передать на исполнение подчиненным, непосредственно занимавшимся техническими деталями. Миттермайер подписывал прошения почти не глядя, считая, что все эти отставки заранее согласованы, но вдруг увидел знакомое имя. Он вытащил прошение из общей кучи документов и прочитал его чуть внимательнее. Проглядев послужной список подателя прошения, он подумал немного и нажал на кнопку комма. Секретарь отозвался сразу же:  
— Какие будут приказания , ваше высокопревосходительство?  
— Вызовите ко мне капитана Эмиля фон Рекендорфа, пожалуйста.  
— Слушаюсь! – секретарь откозырял и отключился.

Миттермайер отложил заинтересовавшее его прошение и продолжил работу с оставшимися документами. Через два часа он услышал писк комма.  
— Ваше высокопревосходительство, капитан фон Рекендорф ожидает в приемной.  
— Пусть войдет, — ответил флот-адмирал, отодвигая бумаги и разминая уставшие плечи и кисть. Дверь отворилась и на пороге появился светловолосый мужчина в капитанской форме. Приблизившись к столу, он отдал честь и замер. Миттермайер несколько секунд разглядывал стоящего напротив офицера. Можно, конечно, толком не помнить имя человека, с которым почти не общался, но лицо того, кто часто провожал его по коридорам «Тристана», флот-адмирал забыть не мог.  
— Здравствуйте, Рекендорф, — после непродолжительного молчания произнес Миттермайер.  
— Здравствуйте, ваше высокопревосходительство, — голос капитан звучал несколько неуверенно, он явно не понял, зачем его вызвали, но задать вопрос прямо ему мешала многолетняя привычка соблюдать субординацию. Флот-адмирал положил перед собой документ и продолжил:  
— Я сегодня получил ваше прошение об отставке. Вы более не хотите служить в рейхсфлоте?  
— Я... – Рекендорф замялся. – Я считал, что моя отставка — это всего лишь вопрос времени. Последние полгода мне не находилось никакого применения. Услышав о том, что планируются сокращения в армии, я решил уйти сам, не дожидаясь увольнения. И я никак не думал, что...  
— Что вас вызовут для объяснений? – закончил за него Миттермайер. – Я предположил, что, может быть, вы измените свое мнение. Мне кажется, вы бы могли найти себе место в армии и служить дальше. Хотя, в любом случае, я не собираюсь решать за вас.  
— Я бы не хотел служить у кого-то... у кого-то еще, — капитан замолчал ненадолго, но потом, собравшись с духом, продолжил: — Но если вы откажетесь принять мою отставку, главнокомандующий, и дадите мне новое назначение, я буду стараться исполнять свои обязанности наилучшим образом.  
Флот-адмирал внимательно оглядел стоявшего перед ним офицера. Тот ожидал распоряжений, готовый принять любой приказ.  
— Нет, я не стану настаивать на продолжении вашей военной карьеры, если вы хотите уйти, Рекендорф. Но могу я спросить, чем вы собираетесь заниматься после отставки?  
Капитан удивленно посмотрел на командующего, но все-таки ответил:  
— Я думал вернуться на родную планету, флот-адмирал. Я ведь попал в армию во время очередного призыва, успев отучиться полтора года в университете. Я бы мог вернуться и продолжить обучение. Хотя, может быть, уже поздновато. Но я могу заняться чем-то еще...  
Миттермайер кивнул.  
— Если вам понадобятся рекомендации для поступления на какую-нибудь гражданскую службу, я могу их вам дать в любое время. Если хотите, прямо сейчас.  
— Благодарю вас, командующий, — Рекендорф вежливо поклонился. – Кроме вас, пожалуй, больше некому.  
— Вот ваше прошение, — сказал флот-адмирал, подписывая бумагу. – Характеристику и рекомендации вам пришлют в ближайшее время.  
— Не уверен, что я заслужил это, ваше высокопревосходительство, — ответил Рекендорф, принимая документ.  
Миттермайер пронзил капитана таким взглядом, что тот явно пожалел о том, что сказал это вслух. Но главнокомандующий сказал только:  
— Сейчас, когда война закончилась, нам будут нужны проверенные люди на местах, причем не только и не столько военные. Я надеюсь, что на новом месте службы вы будете не менее полезны Нойе Рейху, чем были на старом.

Рекендорф еще раз поклонился, понимая, что все уже сказано, отдал честь и вышел. Миттермайер проводил его взглядом, потом посмотрел на стопки документов на столе и решил, что ему не помешает перерыв. Время было обеденное, поэтому флот-адмирал решил спуститься в бар и что-нибудь перекусить. В последние недели на домашние обеды совсем не было времени, да и к ужину он частенько не успевал. Хотя Эва всегда его дожидалась, даже если муж возвращался заполночь. Мысль о жене и приготовленных ей блюдах, которые ждут его вечером, немного улучшила настроение Миттермайера и примирила с не слишком обширным меню офицерского бара штаб-квартиры флота.

Он уже заканчивал обед и перешел к кофе, когда в бар быстрым шагом вошел новоиспеченный флот-адмирал Нейхардт Мюллер. Миттермайер приветственно кивнул ему. Мюллер подошел и сел в кресло напротив, лицо его внезапно слегка перекосилось и он заерзал, пытаясь высвободить плащ, который явно ему мешал. Миттермайер понимающе усмехнулся:  
— Я сначала тоже все время на него садился.  
— Никак не привыкну, — чуть смущенно сказал Мюллер в ответ, сражаясь с неудобным знаком отличия. – Хорошо, что он не мнется.  
— И что его не так уж легко оторвать. Вы тоже пришли пообедать?  
— Нет, пожалуй, не буду, — ответил Мюллер, наконец удобно устроившись в кресле. – Но я бы чего-нибудь выпил.  
— Здесь неплохой коньяк, — Миттермайер кивнул официанту, и тот приблизился. – Но мне кажется, для него еще рановато, поэтому, может быть, вина?  
— Благодарю, — Мюллер быстро проглядел карту вин, поданную официантом. — Ого, хайнессенское, двадцатилетней выдержки. Не знал, что здесь подают такую экзотику.  
— Это же Феззан. Здесь можно найти все что угодно.  
— Верно, — улыбнулся Мюллер.  
Они немного помолчали, пока принесли заказанное хайнессенское и два бокала.  
— Вылетаете завтра? – полутвердительно спросил Миттермайер.  
— Послезавтра. Задержался немного с организационными делами. На Урваши я намерен явиться хорошо подготовленным, там придется как следует поработать.  
— Да, работы там будет немало, — главнокомандующий допил кофе и взял бокал. – Здесь тоже. Правда, у меня работа больше бумажная. Я так скоро превращусь в такую же канцелярскую... в такого же кабинетного работника, каким был Оберштайн. Впрочем, все равно надо привыкать. Когда я пойду в отставку, на другую должность, там будет не лучше.  
— Ее Величество настояла, чтобы вы остались на должности главнокомандующего? – уточнил Мюллер.  
— Да, на время реорганизации армии. Потом меня должен кто-то сменить на этом посту. Вполне возможно, что это место станет вашим.  
— Не думаю, что я лучшая кандидатура, по крайней мере, в настоящее время. Хотя это в любом случае решать Ее Величеству. И кто бы не занял это место, ему не сравниться с Ураганным Волком. Пока вы во главе, за армию можно быть спокойным.  
— Спасибо за высокую оценку. Так или иначе, мне пора возвращаться к делам. У меня еще совещание с Меклингером, Валеном и Айзенахом.  
Мюллер уточнил:  
— Они ведь вылетают на Изерлон через день после меня?  
— Да, именно так.  
— Может быть... – Мюллер остановился, не зная, стоит ли продолжать.  
— Да?  
— Как вы думаете, может быть нам всем где-нибудь собраться перед отлетом? Хотя бы и здесь. Ведь неизвестно, когда еще получится...  
— Хорошая мысль, Мюллер, — улыбнулся Миттермайер, вставая и пожимая руку собеседнику. – Я передам тем, кого сегодня увижу. Думаю, они не откажутся.  
— А я позову остальных, — сказал тот, принимая рукопожатие. Мюллер развернулся, серо-стальной плащ описал полукруг и чуть не сшиб пустой бокал, но флот-адмирал этого не заметил, торопясь к выходу. Главнокомандующий посмотрел ему вслед с легкой усмешкой и направился к себе. Правая рука все еще немного ныла. «Похоже, с завтрашнего дня я-таки официально сокращу свою подпись», — твердо решил Ураганный Волк.


End file.
